Merry Christmas, Hermione
by Silverflare07
Summary: Don't ask me why I'm doing a Christmas fic now. But oh well. Basicly it's just H/H. No real plot just fluff.


****

Disclaimer: Hey I just felt sooooo happy today! I just had to write this. BTW! I own as much as you do (unless you are J.K than in that case I hope you enjoy the fic).

~*~

"Ahhh the Christmas vacation has finally arrived."

A 15 year old boy dropped a quill on the table and stretched. He ran a hand through his already tousled black hair, making it stick out even more. He's green eyes sparkled with excitement behind black framed glasses.

"It's bloody about time too. The teachers work us like dogs in all their classes."

A red haired boy laughed stretched.

"Too true,"

The black haired boy replied earning a glare from a brown-busy haired girl sitting to his right.

"Harry, don't say that!" The girl said playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione, but I was just agreeing with Ron. He's the one that said it."

"Hey don't pin this on me." Ron and Harry pretended to cower in fear as Hermione glared daggers at them. 

They knew she was just kidding, because her brown eyes were sparkling and she was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"You're both extremely lucky it's Christmas. OR else.." Hermione stopped and let the boys think of the interesting ways Hermione could harm them.

"You're very violent Hermione," Ron warned her "One of these days it'll get you in trouble."

"But I never said that I was going to harm you. You two just assumed it."

Ron's ears went pink and Harry could sense a fight coming along. One of the gifts he had discovered was that he could almost sense a fight and he was really good at breaking them up.

"Ok guys it's Christmas Eve let's go have a snowball fight or something."

The both looked at him and nodded. As they were about to walk out of the portrit whole Ginny and Lavender walked into the common room.

"Where are you there going?" Lavnder asked her eyebrow raised.

"Oh just out for a snowball fight. Would you like to come?" Hermione asked.

"Well okay. Hold on we'll get our mittens and coats and be down in a minute.

A few minutes later They were both ready clad in puffy winter coats, earmuffs and gloves. They group continued out the hall and had a successful voyage until the reached the entrance doors.

"And where are you five going?" A drawling voice from behind them made them all roll their eyes.

"Like it's any of your business but we are going to have a snowball fight." Ginny said pulling open the doors and letting a cold burst of air into the hall. 

"Well I guess I'll just have to get my snow clothes and join you." He said with a grin. 

Everyone sighed and than began laughing as Malfoy sprinted towards his house. Ever since their 5th year Malfoy had been a lot nicer and he and everyone else had been getting along just fine. Especially Ginny, although She would turn pink and refuse to talk about it. Malfoy was back in the blink of an eye and the 6 went trekking out into the snow. 

"Alright time to make teams." Malfoy said. 

Immediately Harry and Hermione stood next to each other as did Ron and Lavender.

"Oh great that means I'm stuck with Malfoy." Ginny teased as she and him took their usual spot. 

"Ready on the count of three. Remember if you peg your teammate than you both have to stay where you are for 15 seconds. If you hit someone else they must sit/stand behind your fort. Everyone ready?" Harry asked holding two snowballs. On behind his back and one in a hand outstretched in front of everyone. 

"Okay! On Hermione's count."

"1.."

Everyone got positioned to throw snowballs.

"2..." 

Harry held the one snowball up higher.

"3..." Harry let his snowball fly high in the air and watched as it came crashing down. 

Everyone took this as a sign to begin to fight. Snowballs were flying in every direction. More often than not when someone got hit it was impossible to tell who had thrown it. An hour later everyone came trudging back into the school, wet, cold, and thoroughly happy.

"Well I see you all at Christmas tomorrow." And with that Malfoy departed.

"Good-night!" Everyone called than began the journey to Gryffindor tower. Once inside the common room everyone grabbed hot-chocolate and began to laugh and giggle about memories past. 

"Well it's time for the Boy-Who-Got-Tired- From-the-Snowball-Fight to go to bed." Harry said yawing.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione said and they both walked into the private prefect section of the common room. 

The prefect section was a whole other common room, bathroom, and bedrooms from the rest of the tower. Harry and Hermione had been made prefect earlier that year.

"Good-night Harry, Happy Christmas Eve."

"Ditto Mione."

~*~

Harry awoke with a start. He mumble some words under his breath and looked at the clock. It read 6:00 a.m. Mumbling some more under his breath some more Harry got up and grabbed some towels, heading for the shower. Not even 10 minutes later Harry was up and ready for Christmas to come. He sighed and almost wished that Hermione would come down so her could give her his present. He had been thinking about it all year. He was hoping the gift would help him tell her how he really felt. That's right for 3 years now Harry Potter had been in love with his best friend. And he was going to tell her. Today. Harry was lucky and got his wish because he'd only been sitting there for about 5 minutes when Hermione appeared from her bedroom. 

"Happy Christmas Harry!" She said and flopped down on the couch next to Harry. 

"Hey Mione." He looked at her than the rest of the room before taking a very deep breath and holding out his hand. 

"Here, it's your Christmas present." 

"Thanks Harry." Hermione slowly unwrapped the gift. 

She picked up the tiny box and opened it slowly. She gasped in surprise as she saw the amazing things inside. Five bracelets of various colors shinned back at her. 

'Their good luck bracelets. The blue one is for strength, the green one is for wealth, the yellow one is for luck, the purple is for happiness, and the pink is for spspspspspsp."

Harry mumbled the last word and Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"The pink one is for…true love."

Hermione looked to Harry and then back at the bracelet. In an instant she knew the perfect present to give him.

"Ok Harry now I'm going to give you your present. Close your eyes okay?"

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes and waited patiently. Hermione summed up all her courage and kissed. She was shocked, but not completely, when he kissed her back. As they broke apart his eyes were dancing.

"Let me just clear it all up right now. What exactly did you give me for Christmas?" Harry asked. Her reply was simple but meaningful.

"My heart."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's the end of the story. I'm sorry if it's not very good. Well R&R if you want.


End file.
